


Summer of Euphoria

by Arceus6892



Series: Summer of Ambivalence [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Path, Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Arceus6892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth and Ike's summer vacation seemed to be going well until things soon started to fall apart.  Whether it was through arguments or much worse, the prince knew that it was not going to end well.  Right as he knew his summer vacation had hit rock bottom, a certain young noble decided to show up to his friend's aid.  Though they did not remain just "friends" for long, Roy was just as, if not more, determined to make sure Marth got the relaxing and peaceful vacation that he deserved.</p><p>WARNING: This is a yaoi, which means there will be explicit sexual content involving two males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bittersweet Love of Two Nobles

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING*
> 
> Hi there! So before you begin, this story is actually connected to another one of my works by the title of "Summer of Heartbeats." It continues from around Chapter 25, but I will provide a short description for you beforehand if you do not want to read it until that far. Basically, it is an alternate route for how things could have gone if certain things had gone a different way. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you guys enjoy my new story!
> 
> *WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, WHICH IS MALE X MALE. IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THIS GENRE, THEN THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR YOU.

~Previously~

_Ike and Marth had been together for several months before the summer started. Everything had been going rather well, until arguments started to break out between the two. A little 'deal' with Marth was all that was needed to give Ike the motive to do something awful. Rather than simply waiting it out for a week, he decided to involve Pit in his perverted plans, which soon got him into trouble._

_Feeling lonely and depressed, Marth sought out comfort in his best friend and former crush, Roy. With Ike temporarily out of the scene, the three of them, Marth, Roy, and Pit, spent a lot of time together. Marth and Roy soon got together, which Ike was none too pleased about. Though he had been lurking around in secret for a while, Marth eventually spotted him and found out that he had been worrying and feeling remorseful about what he had done all this time. He wanted to make it up to the prince and decided to make an attempt at befriending him._

_Unfortunately for Marth and Roy, the more Ike became involved in their daily lives, the more distant the two became. Conflicted between the two men he felt strongly about, more problems began to arise until one particular day._

_Though Marth was suspicious of Ike's motives, he still agreed to go over. Ike had invited him over for a simple movie night with the whole group. This would have been no big deal if Roy and Ike had stayed away from each other, or if Marth had not decided to kick over the stack of DVDs and scatter them across the floor. And as the night went on, tensions only rose more and more..._

* * *

~Present~

"Hey while you're in there, can you get me a soda?" Roy asked, directing his attention to the mercenary hovering by the fridge, a bucket of chicken in hand. Ike paused for a moment, appearing to think for a bit about Roy's request before reaching for a coke and violently shaking it up and handing it to him. Roy glared at him, and Ike glared back. Giving in with a sigh, Roy accepted the shaken-up soda and brought it to the bed. He sat down by the side, extending his arm that was holding the can and gingerly holding it by two fingers. It hovered dangerously above the ground, looking like it could slip from his hand any second.

"You know, if I spill this, it's going all over your carpet," Roy warned, casting a menacing glare at Ike.

"Do I look like I care? Besides, it'll be worth the laughs," Ike coolly stated. Roy was about to retort when Marth deliberately kicked his foot into the stack of movies, scattering them all over the ground. The room remained dead silent as everyone turned their heads to the prince. Marth glared at the both of them, clearly fed up with their childish behavior.

"Must you two always fight?!" Roy shot an apologetic glance his way, but Marth's glare made him divert his attention to the carpet instead. Ike's expression, on the other hand, remained unchanged. Letting out a sigh, Marth dropped to the ground to pick up all the movies he had sent flying. He was surprised to see Ike drop to his knees and start gathering them himself.

"I've got this," he started, looking down at the movies he was reorganizing as he spoke. "You can go grab some cake, it's in the fridge."

"Cake? I thought you disliked sweets."

"Yeah, I do. Er, Pit got it."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." He showed a quick smile in appreciation for the kind gesture as he made his way to the fridge. Upon opening its door, he gazed in amazement at all the rows of a seemingly endless supply of chicken and other meats. Thankfully he managed to find some fruits and vegetables amongst all the meat as well. _I hope Pit gets him to eat less meat; he seriously needs to start eating healthier._ His eyes widened at the sight of the delectable, untouched strawberry cheesecake lying in the middle of the fridge. Licking his lips, he brought out the pastry and carefully placed in on the counter before closing the refrigerator door.

As he came back with a thick slice of cheesecake, he spotted Pit gaping at him.

"Dang, that looks good! Where did you get it?" Pit asked, practically drooling as his eyes remained riveted on the delectable looking sweet. Marth frowned, surprised at Pit's odd reaction.

"Huh? I thought you bought it, though...Ike?" He turned to Ike, but he appeared distracted with looking through all the movies. He glanced back at Pit, who was still making googly-eyes at his plate. _How odd...Why did Ike get it, then?_

"I'm sure it would be fine if you took some," Marth finally answered. He didn't even need to finish his sentence, since Pit was already in the kitchen, piling a plate with thick cheesecake slices.

"Alright, movie time!" Roy exclaimed while holding up _Finding Nemo_. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"We're watching _Finding Nemo_?"

"It's cute!"

"...Alright then," Marth agreed, still casting Roy a quizzical look.

"After all, the last time we watched a horror movie, you got freaked ou-" Roy felt a hand covering his mouth. Marth glared at him, his face red. He heard Ike chuckle in the background.

"Aw, the princess got scared, huh?" he taunted, the mocking tone further irritating and embarrassing Marth. "I knew you couldn't handle that stuff."

Marth glowered at Roy for a few seconds longer before turning to Ike wearing that same expression.

"I did not get scared! I was just a bit startled, that's all," Marth retorted.

"Riiiight."

"Fine, then if you don't believe me, put in a horror movie right now." He felt someone tugging on his arm, and he turned to see it was Roy. He had a worried expression written all over his face.

"Uh-uh, no way! I'm not letting you go through that again!"

"I'm not going to look like a coward in front of _him_!" Marth harshly whispered.

"Don't worry, princess, I already know you're a wimp," Ike said, a smirk rising to his lips. Marth's hands soon turned into fists. He didn't want to have to fight Ike, but he was really growing tired of his rude remarks.

"I am _not_ a wimp," he seethed. He dropped to the ground next to Ike and hastily looked through the movies, searching for the one with the most formidable looking cover. He picked up one particularly frightening one and Ike frowned.

"Whoa, you sure you want to watch that? I mean, even _I_ think that's a little over-the-top. Still pretty interesting though."

"You think I'm a wimp, don't you? Then put this in." Ike took the movie from him and was surprised to see a hurt look on Marth's face. Starting to feel a bit guilty about mocking him, Ike gently shook his shoulders.

"Hey, it was just a joke. You don't have to scare yourself to death."

"Sure didn't sound like a joke to me," Marth grumbled under his breath. Ike swiftly grabbed his hand before he could reach for the DVD again.

"Listen to me, Marth. If you don't like horror movies, that's okay. I didn't mean what I said. I was just messing with you. We're not watching this movie, end of discussion."

"But why not?"

"Because I don't want you to suffer through any more nightmares. A beautiful prince like yourself needs his rest, am I right?" Ike showed him one of his rare smiles upon seeing Marth's flustered expression. The prince smiled back, and he was slow to notice that Ike had discreetly moved his hand closer to his. Unfortunately for them, someone else did.

"Hey, this looks like a _great_ movie!" Roy exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he stepped in between the two. He snatched the horror movie out of Ike's hands and shoved it into the DVD player.

"What are you doing, Roy?!" Marth stared, shocked, into the younger’s cold, expressionless eyes.

"We're watching the movie," Roy stated, making it sound almost like a demand. "You said you wanted to, didn't you?"

"Are you crazy?! He's not watching that thing!" Ike shouted.

"Quit treating him like a wimp. I'm sure a little experience couldn't hurt." Roy grabbed Marth's arm and dragged him in the direction of the bed.

"Roy! Roy, listen to me!" Marth yanked his arm away, and Roy turned to him with the same stone-like expression. Marth took a deep breath before he began, starting to feel shaky already.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" he asked, his voice nearly a whisper. "I thought you didn't want me to suffer?"

"Well, I guess after I saw how happy you were with Ike, I-"

"Oh my gods, Roy! Will you stop making such a fuss every fraction of a second when I go talk to Ike?!" He spotted Pit standing awkwardly in the kitchen, deciding that it would probably be best if he stayed there. Ike, too, stayed silent and watched from the floor, curious as to where this conversation was going.

"...What?" Roy spoke from between his teeth. His eyes looked like they were going to incinerate the other. He roughly tugged on Marth's arm and tilted his head in the direction of the bathroom. He looked like he was trying his best to remain calm, but Marth could tell that he was absolutely livid.

"How about we talk in there?" he asked, keeping up that eerily calm, quiet tone. He turned to Pit, who stiffened the moment their eyes met.

"You can put in the movie and start before us."

"Er, which movie?"

"Whichever you want. I'm sure we can all agree that it's best if you pick." Pit nodded, but Roy had already left, dragging a worried and upset Marth right behind him.

* * *

"Alright, so we've clearly got a problem," Roy started, crossing his arms as he glared at the noble. Marth leaned against the cold, smooth bathroom wall and stared at the ground. Roy snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"You agree with me, don't you?" he pressed. Marth nodded slowly.

"So we've got one thing clear," Roy continued. "We both know there's a problem. And I say that problem is Ike." He waited for Marth to speak, but he simply continued to stare past him, a blank look in his eyes. Seeing how he wasn't going to receive a response anytime soon, Roy continued.

"The request is simple: Don't ever talk to him again." Marth's mouth fell open.

"What?! Roy, please calm down and be a little more rationa-"

"Damnit, listen to me!!!" Roy shouted, his hands curling into fists. Marth shut up immediately. He timidly faced Roy's heated glare and said nothing.

"I don't want you hanging around your ex," Roy continued. "If I had an ex, you wouldn't want me hanging around them, would you?"

"...I guess you're right," Marth agreed, his voice quiet. "Then what, do you want me to completely forget about Ike and pretend he doesn't exist for the rest of my life?"

"Exactly."

"What?! That's absurd!" Marth yelped when he felt the impact of a fist hitting the wall right next to his ear. His heart started pounding even more when Roy leaned over him, an unforgiving look in his eyes.

"So you're saying you miss him, huh?! Then why don't you-"

"Roy, stop it!!! Marth yelled, cutting off what he was about to say next. That only infuriated the other even further, but Marth had had enough of this. Mumbling a quick apology before he went through with it, he struck him with the palm of his hand, sending him fumbling to the ground.

"Roy..." Marth spoke, keeping his voice calm and at a hushed tone. He waited for a few seconds before kneeling down by his side and gently shaking him, urging him to get up. He was sprawled over the floor, his face pressed against the bathroom tiles. It was dead silent for a few seconds, until Marth thought he heard a quiet mumble coming from Roy. Other than that, he said nothing. Letting out a sigh, Marth sat down and leaned his back against the wall as he stared at Roy's motionless figure in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Marth started. "I really am...I've been acting selfish this whole time. You're right, Roy. I shouldn't spend so much time around Ike anymore. It's just not fair to you...I'm sorry. And to be honest, I..."

He took a deep breath, casting a melancholy glance at Roy, who was still unresponsive. He didn't want to have to say this, but it felt wrong keeping it a secret for much longer. _I'm sorry, Roy, please hear me out..._

"What you said about...me missing him..." he spoke, his voice barely audible. "I guess...there's some truth to that, as well...I'm sorry I've been hiding it from you, and I hate that it's true, but Ike and I were together for so long. I was devastated after he betrayed me, and a part of me still longed to have back what we had together. Then you came along and told me you liked me...I caved. I was lonely, Roy. I was too depressed to think straight. We shouldn't have rushed things like that..."

"But," Marth continued, raising his voice a bit. "I still really like you, Roy. And even though some selfish part of me still misses Ike...I don't want to lose you over something so trivial. We're stronger than that, aren't we?" A weak smile rose to his lips, but there was no point. Roy showed no reaction, and Marth was starting to wonder if he was even conscious. As he crawled over to check on him, he heard more of the muffled sounds he had heard earlier. Starting to panic a little, Marth shook him some more, but he got nothing from it. He eventually rolled him over himself, and his heart sank at the sight.

Tears were rolling down Roy's face, and the angry expression that he had on earlier was washed over by a distraught, depressed stare instead. Marth silently stared back, at a loss for words. He nervously cleared his throat and tried speaking up again.

"U-Um, as I was saying...Huh?" Marth's eyes widened as he watched Roy slowly sit back up and silently make his way towards him. The prince managed to act fast enough and caught the other as he fell into his arms. Marth held him in his arms as he quietly sobbed into his chest. He held his head close and kept silent as Roy continued to cry. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away as he rested his chin atop Roy's head.

Once he quieted down a bit, Roy leaned away from Marth, angrily wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. He let out a shaky sigh and took a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"You lied to me and went behind my back doing things that I never thought you would do..." Roy quietly uttered. "I...I trusted you....I loved you, Marth...Why...Why would you do those things to me? Knowing how much that would hurt me?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Were you using me all this time...?"

"Roy..."

"Answer me...honestly, please..." Roy's voice was practically breaking. Marth hated seeing him like this; it was just downright depressing. It broke his heart even more when he reached for Roy's hand, and he just slapped it away. Marth let out a sigh, his eyes glazing over with the threat of tears ready to stream down his face any minute.

"I still really cared about you, Roy, and I still do-"

"Answer me!"

"No! No, I did not, okay?! I was awful to you, Roy, but I still loved you just the same...!" Marth fell forward, shakily wrapping his arms around Roy's back as he pressed his face into his shoulder. As much as he had wanted to suppress the incoming tears, they still found a way down his face.

"Don't say such awful things..." Marth whispered. Roy sat motionless, feeling more tears silently streaming down his face as he lacked the energy to cry out loud. As it eventually grew quiet, Marth pulled away from him, his eyes now red from crying. Roy reached for his hand and placed his on top, which earned a weak smile from the other.

"I'm sorry..." This time it was Roy who was the one to apologize. Marth gave him a quick kiss on the nose and ran his hand through the other's messy hair. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Don't apologize. It's alright...I'll abide by your request. As long as you promise to tell me whenever something's wrong, alright? I hate seeing you like this..."

"Okay..." Roy agreed, solemnly nodding. Marth took his time to stand up, and he reached his hand out to the distressed noble. He showed him a warm smile, which Roy eagerly returned. Even after Marth pulled Roy back up, Roy was still nervously grasping his hand. He intertwined his fingers with Marth's and lifted his head slightly, giving him a look like he was asking permission to hold his hand. A smile rose to his lips when Marth nodded and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now come on, let us head back to our room. I think it's best if we both take some time to rest," Marth said.

"But...what about the movie?"

"We don't have to stay, it's alright. I know being around Ike makes you uncomfortable, so it's for the better if we leave before anything worse happens."

"Yeah, okay. ...Thanks." Roy showed Marth a quick smile and followed him out the door, still shaking a little as he held onto his hand.

Once they were out, Ike was the first to spot them and exchanged a glare with Roy. His eyes narrowed even more when he saw that he and Marth were holding hands. Pit was too enthralled by the movie to look up at first, but his attention soon turned to the two when they opened the door to exit the room.

"Huh? Hey, where are you guys going? The movie just started!" Pit put the movie on pause and ran up to them, stopping the two before they could leave. Ike, on the other hand, stayed behind and listened instead.

"Sorry, Pit, but we're going to leave. It's nothing to concern you, so just enjoy the movie without us, alright?" Marth explained, reassuring him with a smile. Pit, however, was not convinced.

"But...how come? The whole point of movie night was to enjoy today as a group..."

"As I said, it's nothing that concerns you, so don't worry about it. See you later, Pit." He and Roy both waved before they left the room, leaving behind a very confused Pit. The angel stared at the closed door in front of him, wondering what could be the reason for their sudden need to take off. _Aw, I really wanted them to stay for a bit longer..._

He nervously glanced back at Ike, feeling much less comfortable now that he was alone with the mercenary. He appeared unfazed as he calmly munched on some chicken wings as if nothing ever happened. Pit stiffened when he spoke up.

"You gonna keep standing there or are we finishing the movie?" Pit shifted from foot to foot, rather reluctant to approach him. Even though things were a little better between the two of them, it still made Pit rather uncomfortable to be alone in a room with him. After what he tried to do to him, he was really having trouble trusting him again.

After much hesitation, the angel finally made up his mind and sat back down on the bed. He was about to unpause the movie when Ike interrupted the silence once more.

"What do you think they talked about in there? There was a bit of shouting, but I couldn't make out what they were saying." Though his expression remained unchanged, Pit could tell he was lost in thought.

"Not sure..." Pit mumbled. "It sounded like they got into a fight or something, but I guess not...?"

"Hmm..." Not giving much else for an answer, Ike eventually reached for the TV remote and unpaused it himself. Though Pit was eager to get back into watching the movie, Ike's behavior was keeping him from being completely immersed in the story. He just seemed so...distracted the whole time. The events from earlier seemed to be getting to him. He was still holding the bucket of chicken, but he had not eaten much of it since. After about a half an hour in, Pit felt the need to say something.

"Hey, uh..." he started, reaching for the pillow behind him and lightly tossing it into the air a couple times. "Soooo...About, you know..."

"...What are you getting at?"

"Well...You seem a little out of it, so I was just wondering if you're okay."

"...I'm fine," he responded as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. He didn't say much after that, and Pit figured it would be best not to pry. The only sounds were those that came from the TV. Even after the movie was over and the credits had rolled, neither of them said a word. Pit wanted to make small talk to break the silence, but it's tough trying to say something when the room is so quiet that you can hear each other breathing.

"Uhhh, nice movie!" Pit uttered, hopelessly taking a shot at making conversation even though his heart was pounding from nervousness. Ike merely nodded. The angel gently tossed the pillow around some more, twirling it around and hitting it into the air. _Well, he certainly isn't much of the talkative type, is he..._

"Whoops," Pit said as he accidentally flung the pillow too violently. As it left his hands, he witnessed as it slowly trailed through the air and hit Ike square in the face before falling into the bed. It was quiet for a few moments. Pit slowly reached for the pillow, cautiously luring it towards him.

"Sorry," he whimpered before timidly clutching the pillow to his chest. _I hope he doesn't get too angry at me for that...  
_

He froze in terror when Ike inched closer to him, only to lightly bump him on the head. He dared to open his eyes and see Ike's unwavering stare right next to him.

"Hey," he grumbled, his eyes narrowing. "What are you scared of me for? I'm not going to kill you just because you accidentally threw a pillow in my face."

"...You're not?"

"You're kidding, right?" He let out a sigh as he leaned back against the headrest of the bed, crossing his arms above his head. "Look, I get that you're not comfortable around me after what I did. And I'm sorry for that, I really am. I thought we settled this already. The past is the past; I can't change that. But I'm not going to hurt you anymore, alright? It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, that's how it's going to be. So you don't need to feel like you're in danger by being around me."

"But, see," Pit started, cautiously eyeing Ike in case he got too angry. "I want to believe you, I really do, but to be honest, I'm still a little scared of you..."

"...I understand." It grew quiet once more. Ike mulled over what Pit had said, trying to think up a solution to their awkward situation. _So he's still that nervous around me, huh...Guess there's not much I can do other than wait it out. I didn't think he'd be that scarred by it all, but I guess I was wrong..._

"Pit," he spoke, cutting the silence with his low voice. He hopped off the bed and grabbed two Wii remotes before turning to him. "You want to play Smash or something?"

"Uhhh," the angel responded, presenting a blank stare. "Sure, I guess." He accepted the remote and stared at it nervously, his hands still trembling slightly as he held it.

"...I won't do anything weird this time, I promise," Ike said as he sat back down onto the bed. Pit simply nodded his head. Just talking about the matter was making him recall unpleasant things he would rather forget. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind as the game started up. At least the sound of the game resonating throughout the room made it a little less awkward.

After just a few minutes, Pit nearly forgot all about Ike being there. He shouted out random things during the matches, saying things like 'Aw, man...' when he lost a stock or punching the air with his fist when he landed a spike. Ike chuckled a little at the sight. _At least he's finally having a little fun._

Their day went by without any more drama, which was a huge relief to the both of them. Ike noticed that it had become much quieter in the past half hour. He could also tell that Pit was no longer trying in Smash, and when he glanced his way, he spotted the angel in his half-asleep state as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Huh...?" he mumbled, his eyes fluttering awake when he saw the TV's screen fade to black. His confused stare met Ike's, who reached his hand out and pointed to the Wii remote.

"Come on, you should get some rest. It's late, and you look tired." Pit yawned and nodded as he languidly placed the Wii remote in the other's open palm. He lazily fell back against the bed and rolled onto his side, already feeling like he was drifting off to sleep.

After putting the controllers back in place, Ike quietly walked over to Pit, making sure not to disturb him. He was surprised to see Pit fast asleep. _Well, that didn't take long..._

He carefully pulled the covers out from under him and wrapped him in the blanket before heading to the other side of the bed, eager to fall asleep himself.

* * *

It's been a few hours since they had their fight, and neither of them had said more than a few words since. Marth could tell Roy was still rather irritable, so he kept his distance and silently read a book instead. Every now and then, he would look his way but would be ignored each time.

After a while, it started to become rather unbearable for Marth. The longer the night droned on, the sleepier and less patient he became. If someone was going to speak up and end the awkward silence, it was going to be him. He cleared his throat before starting, catching Roy's attention, who paused the game he was playing and turned to him.

"So, um..." he began, not really sure where he was going with this conversation. "You're...playing Melee, right?"

"Yeah," Roy replied, unpausing the game and diverting his focus back to the screen.

"Up against Fox, I see."

"Yeah, he's pretty tough."

"Yes, he is." The furious clicking of the buttons was the only thing that filled the silence. Marth edged closer, wondering whether or not he should move over to Roy's bed.

"Might I join in?" he ventured, keeping a close eye on Roy's movements. The other's head didn't even turn.

"Yeah, sure, if you want." Marth picked up a GameCube remote and plugged it in once Roy's match was over. He didn't want to get too close to him in case he made him uncomfortable, so he lingered by the side of the bed instead. Roy turned to him, frowning.

"Why are you so far away?"

"Oh, I do not mean to make you uncomfortable is all." Roy made a sound like 'Pffft' and gestured for him to come over. Marth slowly inched forward, only worsening the frown on Roy's lips.

"Hey, come on...I'm not _that_ scary, am I?" he asked. Though he had intended it to be said in a joking manner, he sounded more hurt than anything. Marth quickly apologized and slid closer to Roy, to the point where their hands were practically touching. Both their faces turned a light pinkish color.

"S-Sorry," Marth mumbled, about to move away when Roy abruptly reached for his hand. The prince's gaze shifted upwards, meeting Roy's worried face and sad eyes.

"Hey, um, is there something wrong?" he asked, tightening his grip on Marth's hand. "If there's anything you still have to tell me, then go right ahead."

"No, it's nothing..."

"Then why do you look so sad? I know we just got into a pretty big fight and all, but...That's over, okay? So cheer up a little! I'll also try to do the same." He showed him a weak smile, and Marth couldn't help but smile back.

"...Right," Marth agreed, still smiling. "As long as we're still together."

"...Yeah," Roy replied, offering him a genuine smile as he leaned in and gave Marth a quick kiss on the lips. As he drew back, Marth failed to notice his mischievous smile and the fact that he had unpaused the game until he heard a cry come from the TV. A frown soon replaced his smile as he noticed that he had just lost a stock.

"ROY!!!" Roy started laughing as he continued to play normally while knocking Marth's GameCube remote from his hands whenever he tried to exit the game.

"...That was hardly fair," the prince huffed, glaring daggers at the TV as Roy performed his victory pose in-game. He turned to the actual Roy next to him, who was still grinning like an idiot. He stuck two peace signs in the air.

"Haha, I won!" he boasted. Marth hit his forehead with his palm, only cracking up Roy even more. They continued to play games for a little longer, though Marth was already looking forward to sleeping only a few rounds in. Roy noticed his sleepy state and gently nudged him on the arm. The drowsy noble turned to the other with half-open eyes.

"Hm?"

"It's been a long day, so..." he started, turning off the system as he spoke. "You want to get some rest?"

Marth slowly nodded, but Roy grabbed his arm before he could do anything else. Startled by the sudden movement, Marth sensed something was wrong when he saw the grim look in his eyes.

"I just have one last question before we head off to sleep," Roy said.

"Alright, go ahead," Marth answered, feeling a little uneasy about what Roy might have to ask. The other hesitated for a few seconds and solemnly eyed the ground as he spoke.

"So, um...About our situation..." he mumbled, already regretting where he was going with this.

"What are you trying to say, Roy?"

"This is probably a stupid question to ask, and I'm also kinda tired, but...I can't go to sleep until I know your honest answer. I know we're still together and all, which is great, but...I'm not sure if you still love me anymore." Marth's face dropped, and just those few words were enough to snap him out of his half-asleep state. Roy frowned when he spotted the appalled look on Marth's face. _Uh-oh, did I mess up...?_

"S-Sorry," he quickly added, diverting his attention back to the floor. "I'm just worried that since we had that big fight and all-" Roy let out a slight gasp as he was practically tackled into a hug. He gently hugged him back and let out a sigh. That thought had been eating at him for the whole day since then. After their fight was over, there was a lot of time for him to mull over what happened. He shudders to think of what would have happened if Marth let him keep yelling at him like that. If he had lost Marth as a result, he would have never been able to forgive himself...

When Marth finally let go, he attempted a weak smile, but that was not enough to wipe the melancholy from Roy's face. He moved one hand to his face, keeping it there for a second before letting it fall. Roy quickly caught his wrist before he retracted it. His fingers intertwined with his, and his expressionless gaze met Marth's. Leaning forward some more, he gently pressed his lips against Marth's. His hands reached for either side of his head as he continued kissing him. He felt the warmth from Marth's tongue wrestling with his own, and he was tempted to keep it going for a little longer. It didn't last for much longer as Marth pulled away and put a finger to the young lord's lips before he could greedily go in for more.

"Now, now, Roy. Let's save that for later, shall we?" He smiled at the other, who looked slightly disappointed but said nothing. They were both rather sleepy and took little time to get ready to go to bed, but Marth had just one thing left to do before he turned off the lights. He walked over to Roy, who was sitting near the side of his bed with his pajamas that matched the color of his hair almost perfectly. His sleepy gaze turned into one of surprise when Marth sat down beside him, offering him a sweet smile before leaning in to give him one last, quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Roy," Marth spoke, another smile crossing his lips as he held the other's hand. "I love you."

Roy couldn't be more relieved to hear those words. A genuine smile soon replaced the gloomy frown on his face. Reminding himself that he was really still there, Roy tightly clutched Marth's hand.

"Good night, Marth. ...I love you, too."


	2. Poolside Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every new chapter of my works just gets longer and longer...This one being a whole 9,479 words apparently. I really don't know why I do this to myself lol.
> 
> But hey, this time it's a happy chapter for a change! I've been writing too much angst lately, so here you guys go. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> See you guys in the next one!

Marth knew there was something off about his bed from the moment he woke up. He was only half-conscious and eager to go back to sleep, but something at the back of his head told him that he should check what was wrong. He had to blink a few times before he could keep his eyes open. Squinting his eyes as he made a quick scan of the dark room, he didn't see anything that was out of the ordinary. He figured he must have been mistaken and closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep when he felt something wriggling around on his bed.

"AHHHH!!!" Even in his half-asleep state, he jumped upright in bed and whacked the intruder with the closest thing he could find-a pillow. Though he didn't get much of a response out of it at first, as he kept continuously hitting the lump with the pillow, it emitted a low groan. Since Marth was still in a panic, it took him a while to lower the pillow and actually question what it was that he was hitting.

"Roy?" he asked, cautiously nudging the lump sprawled over his leg before he tried gently shaking him off. His motionless response was a little worrisome at first, but Marth figured he was probably just tired. He ruffled his hair to try to get his attention and lowered his voice to a whisper so he didn't alarm him.

"Would you kindly let go of my leg?" He was met with more silence. Letting out a sigh, Marth slowly slid his leg out from the other's grip and turned over in bed. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this. A series of low grumbles eventually caught his attention, and the prince turned back over with another exasperated sigh.

"Roy, for the last time, if you don't go back to your own bed-"

"I had a nightmare," Roy mumbled, speaking with his face still buried in the blanket. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Marth spoke as he slowly sat back up in bed. He figured that now that he was awake anyway, he wouldn't have much luck in trying to fall back asleep. He planted a quick kiss atop Roy's head before ambling towards the kitchen.

"Would you care for some coffee or something to eat?" he asked, pulling out a mug from one of the drawers and turning on the coffee maker. He heard some shifting around in the background, and he assumed that Roy was getting up as well.

"I'll pass on the coffee. Some eggs would be fine," he muttered. He rubbed his eyes and tried shaking his head to get him to wake up, but he was so tired that he had trouble focusing. He lingered by the side of the bed for a while, struggling to keep his eyes open while Marth worked on making breakfast.

Roy knew it was silly to feel so drained from a dream; after all, it's not like it actually happened. But he couldn't help but feel relieved when he returned to reality and saw that his lover was out of harm's way. All the drama that's been happening lately must have been getting to his head, and for a while, the dream had almost convinced him that he'd lost him. Of course, he's not going to tell Marth all of that; it would sound so childish to say that something as simple as a dream had rattled him. He'd already forgotten a good chunk of it anyway, but he was still hesitant to go back to sleep. Even if it's just a dream, they came so close to separating the other day that it almost felt real.

"Hey, are you alright?" Roy's head turned at the sound of the prince's soft voice. He was holding out a plate of scrambled eggs, with the eggs pushed neatly to the center.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" The general exclaimed, thanking him as he reached for the plate. That concerned look of Marth's told him that he was not convinced, but he didn't pry. Taking his cup of coffee with him, Marth carefully sat down beside him, making sure to avoid any sudden actions that might prompt him to spill his coffee.

"If you're still hungry, we can head out to the buffet to get more to eat."

"I'm good," Roy replied, taking a bite between each time he talked. "We can go if you want."

"I'm fine."

"You're not going to eat?" Roy looked up to see Marth shaking his head. Responding with a frown, he stuck his fork into some eggs and held it in front of the other's face. Marth shook his head again, politely thanking him for the offer but not taking up on it.

"C'mon, you gotta eat something!" He made a second attempt and held it back up, smiling as he told the other to say 'Ahh.' Giving in with a smile, Marth leaned forward and gracefully ate the food off the fork without dropping a single bit and without having to use his hands for support. He turned to Roy as he drew back, licking his lips as he did so.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Oh yes," Roy replied, already the color of a tomato. "Very." He continued to stare at the prince as he held onto the plate, not really sure how to go about finishing his food after that. He kind of wanted to feed him some more, but since that would raise too many suspicions, he slowly transitioned back into the phase of eating the rest of the eggs.

It didn't take long for him to finish, but he was still so tired even after eating that he was tempted to fall right back asleep. As he meandered his way back to the bed, he was too weary to turn around and simply fell face-first into the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked, concealing a chuckle in his voice.

"It looked comfortable," Roy mumbled into the side of the bed. His body was steadily sliding down the side until his face was the only thing not touching the carpet.

"You never fail to amuse me, Roy," Marth said, a joking tone rising to his voice. "Now, don't forget that _you're_ the one who woke me up this early, so you better not think of going back to sleep."

He carefully nudged the noble with his foot, earning a groan from Roy as he lay completely slumped onto the floor.

"I know, I know..." He slowly rose to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. When he was done stretching, he grinned when he looked at the prince and his unusually disheveled hair.

"Haha, your hair is all messy!"

"Look who's talking," Marth replied, getting to his feet to ruffle up the noble's unkempt hair as he walked back into the kitchen to put his coffee mug into the sink.

"Can you think of some places we can go for today while I'm getting ready in the bathroom?" Marth asked.

"Sure. I can think up a whole list by the time you're done fixing your hair," Roy joked. His smiled quickly turned upside-down when the prince lightly bumped him on the head as he passed.

"Ah, the amount of work that I put into this relationship..." Marth teased in a raised voice as he disappeared into the restroom. 

* * *

 

Marth could tell by that mischievous grin that he was not going to like the ideas he had. As soon as he got out of the bathroom, he spotted the noble swaying from side to side as he approached, clearly waiting for a chance to say what was on his mind.

"Hey, hey," Roy spoke, starting to swing back and forth more aggressively.

"Oh no," Marth replied, already getting a bad feeling about what he was about to hear.

"You know about that water park nearby, just a few minutes away from the hotel?"

"I believe so."

"You wanna sneak in at night?" Roy asked, a glint forming in his eyes.

"I don't think it's open at night..."

"Exactly." Marth stared back at him for a while, narrowing his eyes at what he was suggesting.

"Are you suggesting we trespass the area just to swim in the dark?"

"Oh no, not something so plain. I'm saying we do it _naked_ ," Roy spoke, his grin growing even wider. He added in a wink at the last part. Marth couldn't help but stare, not really sure how to respond. He really couldn't tell whether he was serious or not, but somehow he figured he wasn't kidding.

"Yeah..." Marth eventually replied, his face expressionless. "...no."

"Whaaat, come on!" Roy pouted as he tugged on Marth's arm, pulling him back and forth.

"Nope."

"It'll be so fun!"

"Not a chance."

"Maaaaaarth...!"

"Noooooope~" Roy eventually gave up with a groan as he fell back against the bed. Marth walked away with a chuckle. He asked if he'd be willing to take a walk around with him, and Roy begrudgingly agreed. It took several nags to get him to do so, but he finally shuffled his way over to the bathroom to change out of his pajamas. Marth inwardly groaned when he spotted him come out only a few minutes later without even bothering to do anything about his hair. Then again, he figured that he probably kept it like that the whole day and he just never noticed because it would always look the same.

"Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed, already heading on out the door, not even realizing that his shirt was on backwards. Marth could spot the tag sticking out as he ran past. Letting out something that was between a chuckle and a sigh, the prince eventually followed suit. 

* * *

 

He wasn't really sure where they were going, but Roy tagged along regardless. Marth said he just wanted to step outside for a bit to get some fresh air, and Roy had to admit that it was quite a relief. Even though it was summer, it was still early in the morning and the weather had not yet reached the point where it was too hot to deem bearable.

There were a lot of stores near the hotel and it was really busy on the streets even though it was still early. Eager to avoid the crowd and loud noise, they took a couple turns deviating from any paths that would lead to rows of shops. It took several minutes, but they were eventually free from the excessive honking of car horns and the chattering of families on vacation.

"Hey, do you know where we're going?" Roy asked, who had been surprisingly quiet up until now. He kicked a nearby twig to the side, in turn stirring up a cloud of dust behind him.

"For the most part, yes."

"Wait, so you're telling me we might be lost?" Marth turned back to show him a reassuring smile.

"No, we are not lost. Trust me on this, alright?" Roy responded with a nod, hoping that from the confident tone in Marth's voice he knew where he was going. The road had diverged into a dirt path, one that would have looked suspicious if there hadn't been recent footprints wearing down the few plants that sprung up from the ground. It was rather peaceful; there was a slight breeze, but nothing that would make him feel too cold, and the distant calls of cicadas and songbirds filled the air. Every now and then, he would spot some seagulls flying up ahead. Judging from how quiet he was being, he assumed that Marth wasn't up for talking. However, the more he thought about it, he _did_ invite him to walk with him...

As Roy contemplated speaking up, Marth decided to do it for him. The noble started with a hesitant 'Ah...,' suggesting that he might have been debating the same thing.

"The weather is quite nice today, isn't it?" he asked, pushing any protruding branches out of the way for the both of them.

"Yeah, it really is," Roy agreed. "I hope it doesn't get too hot later, because I didn't bring any sunscreen."

"Neither did I, but no worries. I don't plan to stay outside for long."

"Speaking of which..." Roy started, his voice trailing off for a bit as he spotted some clumps of sand spread out over the dry ground. "Where are we headed?"

He didn't need an answer as he averted his gaze from the ground to straight ahead, where he saw and heard the ocean's shore not too far ahead. The slight breeze had turned into something colder, and he thought he could feel small droplets of water as it touched his skin. The ground underneath his feet felt coarser, and he could tell that the road was getting much rockier.

"Whoa..." he uttered as he went up to the edge of the bluff and watched the waves as they crashed against the rocks, sending up sprays of water so high that Roy felt some small drops brush against his cheek.

"H-Hey, be careful!" Marth called out, alarming the noble and snapping him out of his daze. He turned around and spotted the other a few steps away, nervously waiting for him to return.

"Hey, Marth, check this out!" he answered, ignoring his warning as he peered back over the bluff. To ease Marth's tension a little, he slowly dropped to his knees and sat down instead. The breeze felt so nice where he was sitting, and the view and sound of the waves was just so relaxing. He beckoned Marth over to come join him, but he didn't budge.

"Come on!"

"Not happening." Responding with a shrug, Roy edged a little closer to the side and dangled his legs off the side, which probably gave Marth a slight heart attack. He knew that as long as no one knocked him over the side, he'd be fine, so he didn't feel too worried about what he was doing. He told Marth that he'd catch up with him later as he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the ocean. He was glad that he picked out shorts to wear instead of anything longer, because the rocks were slightly damp. Careful not to scrape his legs against the rocks, he swung them around a little, letting the cold breeze brush past them and feeling the droplets of cold ocean water touch his skin.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but he thought he felt something nearby making the air warmer, but it was only until he felt something touch his shoulder that he opened his eyes. He was alarmed at first, but a smile crossed his lips when he saw the prince on the edge beside him, his eyes closed as he leaned into his shoulder. Feeling his heart pounding through his chest, Roy carefully placed his hand over Marth's and continued to gaze upon the vast ocean.

* * *

 

Roy, having fallen asleep for a short while, opened his eyes again when he felt the prince stir. Marth slowly sat back up, his eyes steadily flickering open as he struggled to wake back up. 

"You okay?" Roy asked, giving his partner's hand a light squeeze. Marth responded with a late nod and a mumbled, 'I'm just tired.' Even with the coffee he had this morning, it was not enough to keep him energized throughout the whole day. Roy helped him up, making sure to keep him from falling over, but he was up and ready to go in just under a minute.

"Thank you," he said, backing up from the cliff and heading back down the path he was headed originally, but not without grabbing a hold of Roy's hand first.

"It's a little bumpy around here, so don't let go of my hand, okay?" he spoke, giving his hand a quick squeeze as he led him across the rocks.

"I'm not a kid, Marth, I'll be fine!"

"I know, I know, but I still can't help but worry." This brought a smile to Roy's face, and he couldn't help but tease the other.

"Hehe, you're like a mother."

"Pardon?" Marth retorted, a little annoyed at his remark but more annoyed that he couldn't deny it. And although he was teasing him, Marth knew that Roy would have done the same thing if he hadn't grabbed his hand first.

As they made their way across the rocks and quickly leapt over the gaps that lead to the ocean, they stayed close by each other to make sure neither of them slipped. Once they had finally reached the ocean's shore and were able to comfortably stand on sand, Marth's hand slipped as he was yanked forward by Roy. The other was already dashing off towards the ocean before he could stop him.

"Whoa!" Roy exclaimed, jumping back in surprise when a small wave crashed against his leg. "It's freezing!"

"Come on, Roy," Marth spoke, gesturing for him to return to where he was standing. He must have not heard, so Marth raised his voice against the wind and called out again. This time Roy heard and swiveled around, smiling as he waved his hand in the air while waves from behind continued to splash onto his legs. He jumped a couple times and shouted, 'Cold, cold!' Eventually he managed to make it back hopping on one foot. Luckily only his feet and the bottom half of his legs got wet, and since it was getting hot anyways, he figured it wouldn't be long until they dried.

"Haha, sorry, I just couldn't resist," Roy spoke, following Marth back down another path with a smile. His smile dropped when he waited for a few seconds and didn't get so much as a peep out of the other. He waved his hand in front of his face, making him blink in surprise and turn to him with his usual calm expression.

"Is something the matter?" Marth asked. 

"Er, I think I should be asking you. I know you said you're tired, but don't just ignore me~!" Roy pouted, making it sound like he was teasing him again, but Marth took it seriously. His expression changed from calm to apologetic, and he immediately felt guilty about how he was behaving.

"Ah, my apologies, I did not mean to come off that way..." he spoke, glancing back to what was in front of him every now and then to make sure he didn't stray away from the path.

"It's fine, I guess. Hey, why do you keep rubbing your forehead like that? Do you have a headache?" Roy pointed out.

"Hm? Ah, well, I am not too certain...it's minor, really, I just think we've been walking around in the sun for too long."

"Yikes, I know what you mean. I had a bad case of heatstroke a while back, so I get what you're saying," Roy spoke, shuddering in memory of that awful time he suffered through. He thought about what he could do, and he gently tugged on Marth's arm to get his attention.

"Here, I have an idea..." Roy said once they stopped walking. Much to Marth's surprise, the noble suddenly reached for the end of his shirt and swiftly lifted it off him, rendering the other speechless as he just watched him. He wasn't sure what to do or say, so he just stared back, his face red from the sudden action.

"Here," Roy spoke, completely unaffected as he stretched out his arm with his shirt in hand. Marth's attention was elsewhere, however, and he didn't even notice that he was holding something out to him. 

"Uhh..." Now Roy felt his cheeks heating up just the same, and he could tell that his realization of the fact that Marth had been staring at his bare chest this whole time only added to the prince's embarrassment. Roy wanted to make a witty comment just to tease him and ease up the atmosphere, but he was also too flustered to say anything. He frowned and practically shoved his shirt against Marth, his eyebrows furrowed and glaring like he was angry.

"It's so you can shield yourself from the sun," Roy hurriedly explained. "Unless you want to stop by somewhere to buy a parasol, you should use this. So you don't get sunburned. Okay? Now let's go." His words got louder the more he spoke. Marth chuckled at the sight, which only made him angrier, but he just couldn't help it. He found it cute to see how Roy was trying to act all tough when he was embarrassed. He silenced his grumbling with a kiss to the nose and continued to lead the way, holding Roy's shirt over him so that the shade protected him from the sun.

"Thank you, Roy," Marth replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"...Yeah." 

* * *

 

Roy fell into his bed the second the two of them finally got back to their room. They returned as soon as they could, but Marth had to go out and buy some groceries, so they didn't take much time off to rest. He said he wanted something different than the food they had at the buffet, not to mention that it was getting too expensive to keep going back there when all they wanted was a simple meal. Since he didn't have anything else to do anyway, Roy decided to tag along. It took about five minutes until he started to regret his decision. He hadn't walked a lot in a while, so he couldn't be more relieved to return to their dorm and crash on the bed.

"Thank the gods," he groaned as he sluggishly rolled over onto his back. "We were out there for _hours_. How much did you end up buying, anyway?"

Marth responded by holding up a small bag with no more than a handful of groceries. Roy sat up to give him a blank stare, wondering if he had already put the rest into the fridge.

"It took me a while to decide on what to buy, so we may have to go out again," he said, putting away the ingredients into the fridge and hearing Roy groan louder in the background. He heard the bed creak as he slowly sat up by the edge.

"But if you decide to accompany me next time," Marth spoke, joining him on the bed. He leaned in close enough so that Roy could feel his breath on his ear. "I'll make sure to make it worth your while~"

Roy could feel his face heat up, and he was certain that every part of his face had turned red. The only sounds that came out of his mouth were garbled words that consisted mostly of stutters. Marth smiled as he delivered a kiss to the flustered noble's cheek. He was tempted to play around with him some more, but he was too tired to start anything up, so he kissed him a couple times before pulling away. Even though his face was a bright red, he looked so relaxed by the time Marth was done kissing him. _He's so cute..._ Marth thought as spoiled him a little more by pulling him into his shoulder and leaning his head against his.

"How long do you want to rest before we head out?" Marth asked after a couple moments of silence. The only response Roy had was to grumble and shift around a bit, nudging his head against the other's shoulder.

"We're _still_ going somewhere?"

"Well, only if you are still up to go. It _is_ getting late, after all."

"Go where...?"

"The water park. Or was that not a serious suggestion?" The mention of those words made Roy spring up in an instant. That awfully suspicious grin of his made Marth question whether or not he was going to regret his decision.

"Wait, we're really going?!" Roy let out a cheer with both his hands punching the air before Marth even had a chance to respond. He immediately sprang up out of the bed and grabbed both of Marth's hands, tugging the reluctant prince towards the door.

"One moment, Roy," Marth called as Roy eagerly yanked open the door, that grin still etched into his face. He turned around to face him but still had one foot out the door, and Marth was fairly certain that it was gradually gliding farther and farther away.

"Do we not need our swimsuits?" Roy looked at him with a blank face, which only confused Marth further.

"You remember what I said, don't you?" he asked, his grin turning into a sly smile. Before the revelation soon dawned on him, Roy had dragged him out the door and had him following him down the hallway, his plan steadily in action. 

* * *

 

"So we just...sneak in?" Marth asked, having finally caught up with the suddenly energetic noble. He stood in front of a gated area with a large welcoming sign by the left, an arrow pointing in the direction that they were facing. They gazed at the six foot tall gate and the large lock in the center, not sure what to do.

"Uhh..." Roy uttered. He walked up to the gate and stuck his foot in one of the empty spaces. Marth let out a surprised gasp as Roy tried hoisting himself over the gate, but with little luck. He managed to catch him just in time before he fell backward.

"Hey, careful!" Marth warned, letting out a sigh as he let him go. "Perhaps it would be wise to give up on this plan of yours..."

"Not yet," Roy spoke, a determined tone in his voice. Marth knew this couldn't end well, but a part of him was also interested in doing something a little mischievous. Quickly skimming the area to see if there were any security cameras pointed in their direction, he deemed it safe to approach the other from behind and slowly lift him up by the feet. Roy was surprised by his sudden eagerness and carefully positioned his feet over his hands as he levered him up.

"Hey, I can see the top!" Thanks to Marth's extra height, he was able to quickly position his feet onto the top of the gate before leaping to the ground, landing with ease and turning back to beckon Marth over. Even though Marth was tall, he still had difficulty trying to make his way over the gate, and Roy snuck his hands through the gaps to help him over the same way he did to him. Marth swiftly stepped away when he heard a slight whimper come from Roy's closed lips.

"S-Sorry, are you okay?" He received a none too convincing 'Mmhmm' from the other. Roy was more scared what would happen if he told him Marth was too heavy for him than if he stepped on his hands. He knew the noble was actually rather light, perhaps even lighter than him, but that didn't change the fact that he was still pretty tall.

He let out a sigh of relief once Marth had made it safely over the top. Before Marth could tell him to keep quiet and sneak their way around, Roy was already darting off towards the biggest pool, yelling all the way. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Marth hesitantly made his way towards the pool as he made sure to stay out of the way of any cameras. His walking sped up into a run only to catch up with the other, who was already far ahead.

"Roy!!" Marth snapped once he was close by, making his words into a harsh whisper. "What in the name of Naga are you doing?! We need to avoid waking everyone around us and alerting the police!"

"Pfft," Roy answered, trying to bite back a smile. "Come on, loosen up a little! No one's going to hear us from here anyways."

"I think the whole _world_ can hear you, Roy." His words must have gone through one ear and out the other, because Roy continued to shout 'Woo-hoo!' and 'Pool time!' at the top of his lungs as he started flinging off his clothes. Giving in with a sigh, Marth started taking off his shoes and socks so he could dangle his feet into the water. He grimaced at the cool feeling and was about to warn Roy before he dived straight into the steepest point of the pool. It didn't take long for him to pop up above the water, teeth chattering.

"Cold!" he whimpered, struggling to reach the sides of the pool. "So, so very cold!!" Marth watched as he shakily pulled himself out of the water, only to freeze in place and emit a quiet whimper when he got out.

"Well," Marth spoke up. "This is romantic." He wasn't even sure that Roy had heard him. He was still frozen there, a look of utter horror on his face. He was eventually able to sink back down into the water, sobbing as he went. Being the smarter of the two, Marth knew to take his time and wait until he was adjusted to the temperature of the water before attempting to swim in it. He gently swung his feet one at a time, shivering when the water splashed up against his knees. As he heard the other still struggling to grow adjusted to the water, he gazed out at the pool, not really looking anywhere in particular.

Though it was already pitch-dark out, Marth could see the surface of the pool clearly. The sky was clear of clouds, letting the moon shine brightly. He was able to just barely make out his reflection as he leaned over. The streams of light cutting through the dark water was surprisingly very pretty, but he was quickly reminded of how mercilessly cold it was when some of it splashed onto his face.

"Haha, that's what you get for taking so long!" Roy laughed, about to splash him again when he received the same treatment from the prince. Marth shot him a menacing glare, but that wasn't going to make the awful, frigid feeling go away, so he was left with no choice. He shivered when he took off his shirt and felt the cold breeze sweep past him. Roy's whistling in the background didn't help him go any faster, either, and it made him more reluctant if anything. He hesitated when he got to undoing his belt, knowing that Roy was watching him not too far away.

"Don't just watch me!" he snapped, feeling his face heat up when he realized that he had been steadily inching closer by the second. When he didn't move, Marth curled his shirt up into a ball and hurled it right into his face. Though he had sacrificed his shirt in the process, it kept Roy distracted for long enough. Hastily taking off the rest of his clothes, the prince grasped the side of the wall as he slid into the water, temporarily forgetting about how cold it was and letting out a surprised gasp when his body had been completely submerged. Now that he understood what Roy was talking about, he, too, was rendered speechless for a bit as he held onto the side of the pool for dear life. He let out another cry when Roy jumped onto his back, almost dragging him under the water.

"G-Get off me!" Marth cried out. He was glad he was able to react quickly enough not to end up submerged under the water, but he was still annoyed that Roy had to startle him like that.

"Aww, c'mon!" Roy pouted, still clinging onto him like a backpack. "Gimmie a piggyback ride!"

"Hell no."

"Please?"

"You'll drown me."

"I'll try not to!"

"That's very reassuring," Marth grumbled. He still clung to the wall, not willing to let go unless Roy got off of him. Seeing as he was not going to move, he gave in with a sigh and finally separated from the wall. He grumbled some more when Roy let out a cheer, but he didn't open his mouth to speak in fear that he would end up swallowing pool water.

"And besides," Roy continued, seeing as how Marth wasn't talking. "If you're worried about the other thing, it's too cold for it to go up anyways."

"The other...?" Marth repeated, taking a moment to understand what he was saying. He must have been too preoccupied with adjusting to the cold to have realized it sooner, but the color instantly returned to his cheeks when he finally understood. Roy let out a surprised yell when he suddenly felt himself being flung back-first into the water. The rest of his confused blabber was drowned out by the pool, appearing as a myriad of bubbles from the surface.

"That's better," Marth spoke, still a little embarrassed but more relieved to finally have that guy off him. He was still freezing cold, so he decided to do a few warm-up laps from one end to another, purposefully dodging Roy whenever he got close. The younger noble eventually gave up and went to the corner to mope.

"You're no fun," he grumbled, showing Marth a pouting expression once he was finally done and came to join him by the corner. He had just finished swimming several laps and was clearly tired out, so he still had to catch his breath. Roy watched, mesmerized by the way his chest moved and couldn't help but stare at the worked up expression the prince wore. His eyes followed the other's hand as he slowly ran it through his hair, the wet strands making water run down his face and body. The area Roy had chosen was at the shallow end, too, and that way he was able to see Marth's bare chest as the moonlight highlighted his features.

"I lied," Roy corrected, feeling the warmth rush to his cheeks as he continued to stare. "It _isn't_ too cold."

"Too cold for what?" Marth asked, his breathing steadily slowing down. He was even more bewildered when Roy treaded back the other way, his face red as he made his way for the deep end. A little confused but not bothering to question it, Marth followed right behind him. A mischievous thought came to mind, and a plan for revenge was quickly formed. He had been meaning to get back at him for earlier, and he was eventually close enough to tap him on the shoulder, prompting him to turn around as Marth sent a wave of water crashing onto him. A smile rose to his lips when he saw the other's hair completely soaked, and his eyes shut as his mouth hung agape.

"Gotcha," he said, teasing him by gently biting him on the tip of his nose. He pushed his bangs to the side, clearing them out of his way so he could see his eyes. He was expecting him to look annoyed or befuddled like earlier, but there was something...different about his expression. He wasn't pouting or saying anything that indicated he was irritated. His awfully quiet behavior puzzled Marth, and it was only when the moonlight allowed Marth to see his face more clearly that he noticed something strange.

"Sh-Shut up," Roy remarked, gritting his teeth and trying to look annoyed to cover up his blushing expression. "This is all your fault, damnit..."

Before Marth had a chance to respond, he silenced him with a kiss to the lips, which he held there as he slowly slid his arms over his back. Right now, he didn't want to let Marth talk so he could question what he was doing; he just wanted to keep this going for just a little longer. He held in a sigh as he felt the prince's warm tongue find its way into his mouth, fighting with his own. He wasn't sure if he was just feeling this way because this was a public place, in a swimming pool no less. Either way, he knew he didn’t want to stop.

Realizing that this was going farther than he had intended, Marth ended it with one more long, passionate kiss as he slowly separated from the other. He could hear the loud breaths of air as it unevenly escaped his lungs. If Roy had looked flustered before, he wasn't sure what he would use to describe him now. That irritated expression was replaced with something that appealed to what Roy was really thinking, and it was that cute yet erotic expression that put the smile back on Marth's lips.

"Sorry," Marth eventually spoke, catching a hold of Roy's hand before it fell in the water and bringing it to his lips. "I got greedy."

"No, uh, it's my fault, really," Roy managed, stumbling over his words as he desperately tried to push any unwanted thoughts out of his head. A part of him still wanted Marth now more than ever, but he knew he had to contain those thoughts before things got out of hand.

"I mean, we can't possibly...not here," he continued, reassuring himself that it was a bad idea. Marth nodded, already feeling a little guilty in taking it too far. However, as Roy went to take a break by the side of the pool, the way he had his back turned so that he could keep his arms crossed on the poolside while the rest of his body remained in the water...He was quick to form another, much better plan than the last. After all, was it not Roy who came up with the idea of coming here in the first place? Not to mention to suggest being completely nude whilst being in the pool...It was a temptation he could not resist.

"Hey, Roy..." Marth spoke as he drew closer to the other, folding his arms on the poolside like how Roy was doing. He rested his head on his arms and peered at him from below, a devious smile hidden away from sight. Roy still appeared rather flustered, but he still gazed back at the noble, hoping that he won't see how much he was blushing just from being near him.

"Yeah?" he answered, trying to sound calm. His heart skipped a beat when he heard him respond in a quiet, lower register.

"Are you still cold?"

"Oh, uh, only a little." Roy was expecting him to ask something different, so he relaxed a little when it was just a simple question like that. That only made Marth's next move all the more alarming. As Marth slowly lifted his head and leaned towards the other, Roy could feel breaths of hot air in his ear. His seductive voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Do you want me to help you warm up?"

"Um, I don't really feel like swimming laps...right now..." Roy dumbly replied, suddenly too nervous to know what to do as the prince started gently nibbling on his ear. If it were light out right now, he was certain he'd look like his face was on fire.

"Come now, Roy, you know very well that's not what I meant~" Roy let out a sort of yelp when he felt Marth carefully licking his ear instead. When he turned his attention to his neck, Roy honestly thought he was going to melt. Since he knew it was wrong of them to do it in the pool, somehow he thought that he would be able stop him before it got too far. However, it had already reached that point long ago, only Roy didn't want to admit it.

"Marth, cut it out," Roy snapped, returning to his senses and gently pushing the prince off of him. He muttered a quiet 'sorry' right after he did that, but he still faced Marth with an annoyed look.

"At least...We can do it outside the pool," Roy suggested, blushing after saying that type of thing. Since he was averting his eyes, he didn't see Marth's expression so he couldn't tell whether he was angry or simply taking the suggestion into consideration.

"No," Marth stated outright. Roy was taken aback by his sudden demanding tone, and even more so when he pushed him against the wall and stuck his tongue down his throat. Roy's complaints and worries were quickly droned out after just a few kisses, and by that point he was comfortable with simply melting into Marth's arms and disappearing from the face of the planet.

"Ah..." Roy sighed, accidentally letting out his voice and boosting Marth's confidence. The prince took it as a sign to advance and started placing kisses down the nape of Roy's neck, steadily making his way down his chest.

"Besides," Marth began, making Roy cry out some more as he playfully placed his hand at the tip of his erection, rubbing the tip and making it twitch. "Should you really be saying such a thing when you're already like this~?"

"St-Sto...stop touching there..." Roy breathed, attempting to wave his hands away but with little results. He accidentally let out a loud moan as Marth gripped the area and started jerking him off, and he would have fallen into the water if Marth hadn't been keeping him up with his other arm.

"And, besides...You're not...one to talk, y'know..." Roy grumbled, leaning his head against Marth's shoulder, feeling the rest of his blood flow downwards when he felt the prince's hard dick pressing against his ass. He felt less worried about where he was and was releasing loud breaths, trying his best to keep a leveled head so he didn't cum too early. He was trying to keep above water, because he knew that if he sunk any lower, he would end up getting penetrated.

"Roy, can you no longer stand?" Marth asked, embarrassing Roy even more.

"Sh-Shaddup!" he blurted out, burying his flustered face into Marth's chest. Roy had to bite down hard enough to make his teeth feel numb when Marth carefully stuck a finger into his hole and moved it around.

"You feel pretty warm now, Roy," Marth said, keeping his hushed tone as he spoke into his ear. The noble's response was a bunch of muffled sounds that he couldn't make out. Chuckling at his cute behavior, Marth forced his chin up so he could take a peek at his flustered face. His heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight. Roy's eyes looked glazed over, his eyebrows still knitted like he was annoyed, but the saliva dripping from his panting mouth said otherwise. When he realized he was being stared at, he quickly shut his mouth and tried to jerk his head away, but Marth wouldn't let him. He wanted to see him like that again, and to do so, he had to pry open his closed jaw with his tongue.

"Ah, mmph!" Roy had little will to resist his oncoming advances, because he was still preoccupied by something else instead. He wasn't sure why, but he's been having the toughest time trying not to cum for the past while now. He wasn't usually this hard this early, but now that he was, it was difficult for him to hold back. Knowing that, he broke up the kiss with Marth, struggling to catch his breath before the other tried anything else.

"Hurry..." Roy moaned, bringing his head back against Marth's chest. He had to bring his hand over his crotch to press down on the tip, but that just gave him the urge to want to jack off and let it out already.

"F-Fuuuck..." he spoke through gritted teeth, closing his eyes to keep from getting any more excited. His eyes were opened in surprise when Marth slammed him back against the wall, abruptly pressing his tip against the other's hole and using his fingers to hastily open him up so that he could fit inside.

"Damnit, Marth, I-I told you I can't...I can't..." Roy let out a gasp when he felt something much bigger than the fingers start pushing into him. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes as he blinked, but he tried not to call out. This part was always so hard to get used to, even though he knew it'd be better in the end. The prince usually took his time, too, to make sure it didn't hurt, but he could tell he wasn't going to stop now if a meteor hit him.

"Marth, listen t-to m-meee...!" His complaints were droned out as Marth pushed the rest of him inside, letting out a low sigh when he was finally in. Roy felt more shivers go down his spine and he let out a quiet moan when Marth entered. He'd never rid him before, so feeling that much of him inside him was a bit overwhelming for him. His grip on his crotch was starting to loosen, and he knew he was in danger of cumming soon.

"I can't...cum here, y'know..." Roy managed, holding back his moans as Marth started to move. "Can't we...move this outside or somethin'?"

"It's a little late to be saying that~" Marth spoke, forcefully thrusting into him and making some water splash onto their faces from the impact. As much as Marth loved seeing Roy's panting, lewd expressions each time he made contact with his prostate, he wanted to spoil him just a little more. His moans were once again silenced by his tongue, but this time Roy really didn't have the energy to keep up and let Marth do all the work instead. He arched his back when Marth thrust into him again, not caring to cover up his voice anymore and moaning at every opportunity. Since he was already on the brink of climax, every little touch to the sensitive parts on his body was enough to send him over the edge. He no longer felt shameful about doing it in a public pool; he just wanted Marth to make him feel amazing.

"Hey..." Roy spoke up, blushing some more at the sound of the water splashing against them each time Marth thrusted. He wasn't even sure the prince could hear him anymore, but he still tried to muster up some words. He was already having a tough enough time speaking without moaning as it is.

"When you cum..." he spoke, lowering his voice into a more seductive tone. "Make sure...to fill me up, okay?" He received a fierce thrust in response, which was almost enough to make him climax and made him moan louder than he had before. His breath was already coming out ragged, and from the quick and rough pace that Marth had suddenly picked up, he could tell his partner was reaching his limit as well. He shakily reached for the hand that was holding him up and tightly squeezed it when he delivered another powerful thrust.

"Can you...lift me above the water...when I cum?" Roy asked, steadying his breathing so that he could get some words out. "I don't want to...dirty the water..."

Marth responded with a nod, at least he thought that's what he did. He noticed how quiet he'd become, and he figured that he was also trying to hold down his voice. He'd never been this relentless before, and at the angle he was thrusting, there was no doubt he was feeling it and might accidentally express it through his voice. Though Roy loved to hear his soft, lewd moans when they were having sex, somehow this unusually impervious behavior was even more appealing to him.

"H-Hey, I think I'm gonna...O-Ohhh..." Roy managed, panting some more as Marth struck his prostate with his hardened cock. He moaned some more, not afraid to let his voice be heard. His vision was blinded as an intense surge of pleasure made his knees numb. He let out a series of moans, letting Marth deliver one more, powerful thrust before letting the pleasure wash his mind blank.

"Me, too..." Marth spoke with a sigh, shivering as he used all his remaining strength to lift Roy just above the water and cumming far inside him. When he lowered Roy back into the water, Marth made sure to keep one hand over the other's hole so that his cum didn't spill into the water, and the other to support him up. It took until Roy's breathing slowed before he spotted his sticky substance coating his boyfriend's face and chest. Face immediately turning red, he quickly apologized and moved to wipe it off, but Marth stopped him before he could do so.

"Don't squirm or it'll come out," Marth warned, catching the noble's wrist before he could get close. "Just let me lift you up first, okay? I'll take care of it."

Roy didn't even have the energy to nod, so he just managed a quiet 'Mmm' from between closed lips as the prince carefully hoisted him onto the poolside. Marth soon joined him, but confused the noble by walking past him to the other side of the pool. He returned soon after with their clothes in his arms and tossed Roy his clothes. He had no energy to catch the clothes, so he just barely lifted his arm into the air in hopes that they would land on it. He felt both guilty and embarrassed to see him have to use his shirt to wipe the cum off his face and chest.

"S-Sorry..." Roy muttered, clutching his clothes in one hand. He looked up when he felt a hand carefully brush against his cheek. He felt his chest grow warmer seeing Marth's kind smile, and he was glad to return the expression. Before Marth could withdraw his hand, Roy grasped onto it, dropping the clothes he was holding onto the ground. He pulled the hand closer to him and planted a kiss on it.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked, chuckling. He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After drawing back, he took a glance at the clothes on the ground and lifted his shirt in front of him. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

Roy begrudgingly nodded, and Marth helped him put on his shirt. When Marth told him to lift up with ass, his face immediately turned red.

"U-Um, hey, I'm kind of tired, so I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." he murmured, squirming a little when Marth lifted it up himself. Since he was too tired, he couldn't resist and prepared himself for a lot of pain once his rear was in the air. He was surprised when he felt his underpants and pants being tugged onto him instead.

"We should have brought a towel, huh?" Marth spoke, helping Roy to his feet and giving him his shirt to put on. Marth picked up his own shirt and held in his arm. It was still wet from when he tossed it into the pool, so water still dripped from it and onto the ground. He waited for the other to finish dressing up, but he was a little confused when he saw how stiff he appeared when he started walking, or what was more like wobbling from one foot to another.

"Are you alright?" Marth held a hand to his shoulder hoping to support him as he went, but Roy was frozen stiff. He mumbled some things under his breath, but it was tough to hear. After a couple seconds of silence, he repeated his words in a louder tone, but still just barely audible.

"Um..." he spoke, grasping onto Marth's arm with one hand. ”It's...I think it's coming out..."

"Ah," Marth replied, feeling his cheeks flush at his words. "Is there something I can do to help...?"

"I-I don't know...It just feels really weird, and since there's water in there, too, it's kinda...running down my legs..."

"Ah..." Both guys turned red and stared at each other for a few seconds, none of them making a move. After a little while, Marth cleared his throat and reached for Roy's back.

"Hey, what are you-Whoa!" Roy called out. He closed his eyes for a second as he was swung into the air, ending up so that he was gazing up at the sky. Oddly enough, what was beneath him didn't feel cold enough to be the ground, and it took him a little while to realize that he was being held in Marth's arms.

"Wha-Hey!!" Roy shouted, flailing about and nearly hitting Marth in the face. "What the heck are you doing?! I'm not a girl!!" When Marth didn't respond, he started pouting some more. What Roy didn't notice was that Marth was smiling, trying hard not to laugh. Even now, Marth was tempted to bend down and kiss him. He couldn't help it; he wanted every chance to spoil his lover the most he could. It was difficult to imagine that just the other day, they had gotten so close to breaking up. Something like that really scared him, and he knew he had to find a way to make it up to him for all the grief he'd caused him. And now, being able to hold him in his arms like this...it was like a dream. And he couldn't be happier. 

* * *

 

Roy looked up from his bed when he heard the bathroom door opening. He had already stayed in the shower for over an hour trying to get everything out of him. Marth warned him that it would feel uncomfortable in his stomach if he didn't properly clean it all out, and he even offered to help, but Roy was too embarrassed by the idea that he turned down his offer immediately. He felt like he got most of it out at least, and he didn't have the strength to stand for long anyway. The second he fell onto the bed, he knew there was no way he was getting up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Marth asked. He sat down by the side of Roy's bed and reached for his hand beneath the covers. He felt relieved to see Roy smile as a response. He was much rougher on him this time than any other, and during the entire walk over to their dorm, he couldn't help but worry over whether or not he had hurt him. An alarmed look came over Roy's face when Marth lifted up the covers and crawled in with him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Roy stuttered, suddenly feeling a lot more awake then just a few seconds ago.

"It's customary to spend the night with a person after you have sex with them, is it not?" A frown came across Marth's face, and Roy was worried something might be wrong when he spotted that sad, puppy-like stare in his eyes.

"My apologies," Marth spoke, abruptly getting up and shuffling his feet around until he was facing the other direction. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, so I can leave if that's what you-"

"No, silly!" Roy called out, yanking Marth back into the bed with him. "I was just surprised, that's all. Why would I want you to leave?"

"Right, sorry."

"Come on, cut the formalities!" Roy grinned at the noble just a few inches away from him. He was always so sweet and polite towards him, and it made him feel so lucky to be able to be with him. Just seeing as the moonlight shone down to reveal parts of his face, somehow he appeared even more beautiful. He looked so graceful lying beside him, and his eyes still shined like aquamarines even in the dark. It was like he always carried a confident glow with him, and it just made him all the more attractive. He was like a goddess, and he wanted to make sure he protected him and kept him all to himself.

To prove to him how much he adored him, Roy leaned in and gave him a kiss, reaching for his hand as he did so. He wanted to know he was still with him and how happy he was that he decided to stick by him, even with all the conflicting thoughts he'd been having about the two of them.

"Hey, uh," Roy spoke, smiling as he held his hand tight even after separating from the kiss. "I love you…"

"And I love you~" Marth replied, pulling Roy forward so that his head was resting on his chest. "Good night, Roy." Though Roy was already about to drift off to sleep, he managed to mumble his response before his mind faded to black, the last thought being of Marth holding him close and squeezing back the hand that was holding his.

"Good night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (~ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~ ~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°~) (~ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~ ~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°~)


End file.
